Beatrixin päiväkirjat osa 2
by Emppuliinu
Summary: Tässä vielä kolmen luvun ficci loppuun, koska en jaksa aina odottaa päivää uuden kirjoituksen välissä -.- Nauttikaa viimeisestä pitkästä pätkästä Beatrixin tarinaa! 12 K


Luku 5

Se oikea

Seisoin suuren puuoven edessä. Täällä haisi vielkäkin terva, vaikka talo oli rakennettu jo viimekesänä.

Olin valmis käyttämään katsettani. Tehtäväni oli vietellä Järvikaupungin mestari, jotta saataisiin yliverotus loppumaan.

Clarissa oli tehnyt minusta mahdollisimman vetävän näköisen. Vaikka tehtäväni oli vastoin kaikkea haltian mooralia,

en silti halunnut Rivendellin ruhtinasta perikatoon. En olisi halunnut tätä, mutta omapa oli ollut ideani.

Aioin koputtaa, mutta ovi aukesi ennen kuin ehdin edes kättäni nostaa.

Se aukesi melkein kasvoilleni ja ulos käveli haltia.

-Eipähän tapahdu enää yliverotusta! haltia meni ohitseni kuin ei olisi huomannutkaan minua, mutta sitten, Päivää neiti!

-Hyvää päivää! vastasin, Onko mestari kotona?

-Pahoittelen, jos hän oli tärkeä, haltia osoitti kuollutta mestaria, joka makasi lattialla, Tuosta hän ei ainakaan enää nouse.

Järkytyin. Enemmän kuitenkin ihmettelin sitä, että katsoimme toisiamme silmiin eikä mies näyttänyt tuntevan mitään.

Se tarkoitti, että hän on se oikea. Sitten tajusin, että haltia näytti aivan kuninkaalta tai vähintäänkin prinssiltä.

Tajusin myös, että minun kuuluisi esittäytyä.

-Olen Beatrix, sanoin ja niiasin syvään.

-Thranduil Viherlehti, Vihermetsän prinssi ja Kuningas Oropherin poika, prinssi kumarsi minulle.

Tuijotin prinssiä kuin enkeliä, koska hän näytti enkeliltä. Hänellä oli pitkät vaaleat hiukset, selkeät kasvon piirteet,

virheetön iho, siniset silmät, joita korostivat tummat kulmat ja kiiltävä metallinen haarniska.

Näytin varmaan typerältä, mutta en välittänyt, koska hän oli se oikea. Miten saisin hänet pitämään minusta, jos hän ei tuntenut mitään.

-Hei! kuulin Clarissan ja Elrondin huutavan yhteen ääneen, Onko se "neuvottelu" jo ohi?

-Itse asiassa tämä prinssi tässä hoiti sen "neuvottelun" puolestani, sanoin.

Elrond ja Thranduil vaihtoivat vihaisia katseita.

-Mestari on kuollut. Eikö? Elrond tivasi, Se olisi aivan sinun tapaistasi!

-Hän ansaitsi sen ja maksoi vielä korkoakin! Thranduil veti esiin kääpiöiden takomat timanttikorut.

-Nuo kuuluvat kaupungille! Elrond sanoi äimistyneenä.

-Ei. Minä ostin nämä kääpiöiltä, Thranduil laittoi korut takaisin.

Minä ja Clarissa katsoimme ruhtinaan ja prinssin välistä väittelyä.

-Mitä mieltä neidit ovat? Thranduil kysyi.

-Minusta, Clarissa aloitti, Eivätkö korut kuulu teille, jos te kerran ne ostitte?

-Kyllä, mutta tuo harakan tapainen riistäjä ei maksanut niistä sovittua hintaa! Elrond syytti.

-Maksoin tasan, mutta kääpiöt sattuvat vaan olemaan liian ahneita, Thranduil sanoi.

En ollut enää varma kumpi oli oikeassa ja kumpi väärässä. Olin menossa koko jutussa täysin sekaisin.

-Tehän tappelette kuin pikkulapset! Pyytäisin herroja lopettamaan väittelyn ja pidättäytymään rauhallisessa keskustelussa,

vilkaisin Elrondia silmiin. Ehkä saisin hänet loitsulla lopettamaan.

-Py-pyydän anteeksi, Elrond mumisi minuun päin.

-Onpa noloa, kun nainen joutuu ratkomaan aiheuttamaasi sotkua, Elrond! Thranduil sanoi kopean ylpeästi.

Elrond alkoi tuijottaa minua jo melkein pelottavasti. Miehet muuttuivat aina toisiksi, kun katsoin heitä silmiin.

Paitsi tietenkin Thranduil, joka vain korjasi ryhtinsä ja säilytti pokerinaamansa. Hän hymyili silti hiukan voitonriemuisesti.

-Elrond! Sanoit ettei sinulla mene pitkään, aika lailla minun näköiseni nainen tuli aukiolle, Elrond?

Elrond tuijotti minua yhtä kummallisesti, kunnes loitsu lakkasi: -Ai... Celebrian.

-Rakas, jos en osaisi hillitä itseäni huutaisin sinulle juuri nyt, Celebrian sanoi, Tulisitko tänne?

Elrond meni naisen luokse ja he katosivat yhden talon taakse, mutta Celebrianin huuto kuului aukiolle asti:

-Minä olen raskaana ja sinä tuijotat tuota huoraa kuin et olisi mitään muuta elämässäsi nähnyt!

Pahinta on, että tuo tuolla näyttää ihan minulta!

Clarissa pidätteli nauruaan, Thranduil nosti käden kasvoilleen ja minä olin vain järkyttynyt.

Luku 6

Kissatappelu

Kaikki kolme muuta haltiaa Thranduil, Elrond ja Celebrian yöpyivät seuraavan yön herrani luona majatalon puolella.

Illallisella tapasin heidät kaikki uudestaan. Celebrian katseli minua halveksivasti, kun jouduin taas istumaan muulien (luku 3) seurana.

Yllätyin, kun hän istui yht'äkkiä viereeni. Celebrian pyysi miehiä poistumaan.

-Kiitos, hän tokaisi viimeiselle lähtijälle, Meidän täytyy puhua kahden.

-Selvä, sanoin hieman epävarmasti.

-Ensinnäkin, Elrond on minun, Celebrian osoitti sormusta sormessaan.

-Ymmärrän erittäin hyvin.

En halunnut tästä sen suurempaa asiaa.

-Mitä ikinä oletkaan tehnyt mieheni kanssa, siitä ei seuraa hyvää! nainen kuiskasi terävästi.

-En minä ole mitään... mumisin.

-Tiedät kuinka Elrond tuijottaa sinua, huora! Kuin sinussa olisi joku lumous!

-My lady... yritin kertoa hänelle, että minussa todella oli lumous.

-Ymmärrätkö sinä?! Celebrian alkoi raivostua.

-Ymmärrän. Ensin yritin sanoa sinulle kauniisti, nyt minäkin aloin menettää malttiani, minua kiinnostaa vain miehesi näkijänlahja!

-Arvasin, että tässä on jotain hämärää! Celebrian huudahti, Nyt et ainakaan koske häneen!

Lady läpsäisi minua kasvoille ja minä löin takaisin.

-Vastoin etikettiä, minä sanoin.

-Kuka välittää? Celebrian haastoi, Paras voittaa!

Sitten tuli yksi vasen koukku. Vastasin oikealla suoralla. Ensin hakkasimme toisiamme.

Celebrian tarttui ruokailuveitseen ja teki pienen naarmun käsivarteeni. Nappasin veitsen pois ja sain potkun korkosaappaasta.

Kaaduimme lattialle taistelemaan veitsen kanssa.

-Minä en tarvitse miestäsi enää! huusin, kun kaikki tuijottivat meitä.

-Ja minähän tuhoan kaikki kilpailijat tieltäni! Celebrian huusi takaisin, Kaivan nuo siniset kristallipallot irti päästäsi, örkki!

Ympärillä olevat alkoivat taputtaa: -Kissatappelu! Kissatappelu! Kissatappelu!

Se sai adrenaliinin virtaamaan ja pelkkä riitely ei enää riittänyt. Tunsin nipistävän pureman käsivarressani.

Sitten niskalenkki, kuristusote, potku ja lyönti. Kumpikin hyökkäsi ja antoi samalla mitalla takaisin.

Kuulin edelleen kannustajien taputtavan taustalla. Kunnes kädet tarttuivat minua olkapäistä kiinni ja Celebriankin vetäytyi.

-Käyttäytykää! herrani seisoi juuri siinä, missä olimme tapelleet.

Thranduil seisoi vieressäni ja Elrond taas Celebrianin vieressä.

-Oletko kunnossa? Thranduil kysyi.

-Olen, kiitos kysymästä, katsoin Thranduiliin.

Hän alkoi hymyillä hiukan.

-Ehkä on parasta, ettet päädy keskustelemaan lady Puolhaltian kanssa enää,

prinssi ojensi kätensä minulle ja veti minut takaisin jaloilleni.

-Palvelusväki kuulolle! herrani huusi, Erityisesti meidän ruusumme täytyy kuunnella.

Kaikki odottivat jännittyneinä, mitä isäntä sanoisi.

-Kukkanen saa rangaistuksen!

Katsoin Clarissaa, joka ilmeisesti tiesi rangaistukseni. Kyyneleet pidättäytyivät jossain.

Minäkin tiesin mitä kohta tapahtuisi, joten oli jo liian myöhäistä alkaa itkemään.

Luku 7

Pelastus

Suljin silmäni. Halusin ajatella, että äskeinen oli vaan unta. Ei, se ei ollut. Ihmisten ahneus ei todella tuntenut rajoja.

Makasin tässä ja kuvittelin itseni kauniiseen metsään jonnekkin, josta ei kukaan minua enää löytäisi. Olin makuuhuoneessani.

Clarissa oli tehnyt minulle pari tyynyä ja lakana oli pistävää säkkikangasta, samoin peitto. En halunnut kiinnittää niihin huomiota.

Jos Thranduilia ei olisi ollut olemassa, olisin ottanut tikarin pöydältä ja iskenyt sen itseeni. Näin heijastukseni kattoikkunasta.

Kasvoissani oli muutama mustelma ja ohimolla verta, jota en vaivautunut pyyhkimään pois.

Nyt oli kyyneleiden vuoro, nyt saisin itkeä ja nauttia turvallisesta yksinäisyydestä,

joka sulki kylmään syliinsä, kuin ikkunaan jäätyvät lumitähdet.

Kehoni tuntui pieneltä ja ahtaalta laatikolta, huoneeni oli kuin vankiselli, talo tuntui kiinni muuratulta tornilta ja

kaupunki oli sen läpäisemätön muuri. Tänne kuvitteelliseen selliin ei päässyt enää tähän aikaan valoa mistään.

Annoin kyynelten valua poskiani pitkin tyynylle.

Olin jo muutenkin henkisesti niin huonossa kunnossa etten saanut unta, joten nousin ylös.

Silloin Thranduil astui huoneeseeni: -Anteeksi, kun tungettelen tällätavoin, Thranduil pahoitteli.

-E-ei se mitään, minä änkytin.

-Minä vain eksyin hiukan, prinssi peitti hämmennyksensä, Etsin omaa huonettani...

-Minä en valitettavasti osaa auttaa, sanoin hiljaa, sillä en ollut oppinut tuntemaan taloa kymmenessä vuodessakaan kovin hyvin.

-Jos sallit, Thranduil tuli sängylleni istumaan.

-Voitte jäädä tänne, koska minä en saa unta, kehotin pinssiä ja olin aikeissa lähteä.

-Ei, älä mene! Thranduil sanoi, Minäkään en saa unta.

Jäin Thranduilin viereen istumaan. Hän käänsi katseensa silmiini:

-Ei kai sinuun sattunut pahasti äsken?

-Haluaisin olla rehellinen, mutta...

-Et halua olla heikko? Tiedän sen tunteen hyvin.

-Todellako?

-Kyllä, maalima on kuin pimeä vankityrmä ilman rakkautta, Thranduil sanoi.

Kyyneleet kihosivat uudestaan silmiini. Nyt kertoisin hänelle.

-Minun on kuitenkin vaikea löytää ketään, joka välittäisi minusta oikeasti, purin huultani, Silmissäni on rakkausloitsu.

-Minä en ole huomannut mitään loitsua, prinssi katsoi minua hiukan hämmästyneenä.

-Tiedättekö miksi? nyt ei saanut kyynelehtiä.

-Tiedän. Siksi sinun ei enää tarvitse etsiä sitä oikeaa, Thranduil nosti kätensä poskelleni.

Tunsin kuinka kyyneleet valuivat poskilleni, mutta Thranduil pyyhki ne pois.

-Teidän korkeutenne oletteko...?

-Shhh, Beatrix, Thranduil painoi sormen suulleni, Sano vain Thranduil.

Thranduilin huulet koskettivat omiani. Hän otti minut hellästi lähemmäs. Olin hetkessä pelkkää hunajaa.

Kukaan ei ollut koskaan aiemmin välittänyt minusta näin. Thranduil vältti selvästi minun satuttamistani.

Hän avasi korsettini ja päästin hänet suutelemaan lisää. Hetkeä myöhemmin käperryin Thranduilia vasten nukkumaan. Hän veti viittansa

peitoksi ja nukahti itsekin. Tältäkö se tuntui? Oliko rakkaus todella tällaista? Pystyikö joku oikeasti välittämään minusta näin?

Pystyi ja siinä hän oli, pelastukseni.

Aamulla Thranduil herätti minut poskisuudelmalla.

-Huomenta, minä mutisin.

-Huomenta, Bea! Thranduil kuulosti onnelliselta, Pakkaa tavarasi niin lähdetään!

-Minne, kuinka? sana lähdetään sai minut hereille.

-Ostin sinut pois täältä.

Tajusin, ettei minulla ollut mitään tavaroita. Minä en yksinkertaisesti omistanut mitään:

-Minulla ei ole mitään pakattavaa. Odotatko ulkona, kun minä pukeudun?

-Sopii. Meidän pitää mennä ennenkuin se mies muuttaa mielensä, Thranduil sanoi.

Clarissa kiristi korsettiani.

-Auts! huudahdin.

-Teille on häät tiedossa! Näytä hyvältä! Clarissa intoili.

-Olisiko se jo tarpeeksi tiukalla? kysyin.

-On, juu! Clarissa vaikutti todella hyväntuuliselta.

Olin nyt valmis lähtemään. Kävelin ulos ja Thranduil nosti minut hirvensä selkään.

Nojasin Thranduiliin, kun hirvi ravasi ulos kaupungista.

Kuulin vielä Clarissan huudon: -Onnea!

Sitä ei tarvittu enää. Pystyin jo haistamaan vapauden hirven nelistäessä auringonnousuun. Näin metsän Thranduilin olan yli.

Se oli juuri se kaunis metsä, jonne olin halunnut karata. Tämä oli vain unelmaakin parempaa, se oli totta!


End file.
